1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a durable, weather-resistant yard sign that is assembled from synthetic components, as well as a free-standing, “double” sign comprising a first, substantially vertical main sign and a second, substantially horizontal base sign.
2. Background Information
Insubstantial “For Sale” signs twisting in the wind as observers drive past the front yards of houses for sale are difficult to read and present a poor appearance that can reflect on the product being advertised. Such yard signs are easily blown down and/or damaged by adverse weather conditions and impacts with wind blown debris or other objects. Real estate agents, volunteers for politicians, or other advertisers must use their valuable time monitoring such signs and periodically refastening or replacing them. Some conventional yard signs have horizontal rails bordering the top and bottom edges of the sign in an apparent effort to reinforce the sign.
The sturdy yard sign of the present invention includes at least two hidden support rods that extend through the central message panel of the sign into the sign's side posts. Support rod connectors within the two sign side posts are easily accessible to the user, yet not apparent to passers by. The central message panel of the present invention is incorporated into the sign, and contributes to the strength and durability of the sign of the present invention. The present yard signs need not be continuously monitored and replaced. No rails are needed along the top and bottom edges of the yard sign of the present invention. The yard sign of the present invention is made of a synthetic material for durability.
In addition to sturdiness, an attractive and clean appearance is a desirable characteristic for a yard sign to have, since the sign's appearance reflects on the product advertised in the message. An observer is more likely to conclude that a business with attractive, clean, sturdy signs advertising it is also solid and up-front. The fact that the panel support rods and support rod connectors of the present yard sign are hidden contributes to the attractive, clean appearance of the assembled sign. The lack of rails also makes the sign easier to assemble and more attractive, and means that the entire panel space can be used for advertising.